Diva
by SpadeRule'Z
Summary: Len seorang ketua osis ingin menjadi seorang "Diva" Grup yang sangat terkenal, akan tetapi ia bertemu dengan Rin dan menjadi saingan atau musuhnya. Rin X Len
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ :D ini FF pertama ku yang masuk di Sni ^_^  
>masih pemula, maap kalo banyak Typo-Typo nya...<br>Well, Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid** © **Yamaha**

**DIVA** Chapter.1

The Mortal Enemy

"Krrrrrrrr" "Krrrrrrr" Bunyi jam weker dari kamar seorang cowo dengan rambut yang berwarna Kuning seperti madu. Cowo tersebut bangun dari tidurnya dan segera ke kamar mandi.

"Gumi.. bangun..!" Ujar cowo tersebut setelah selesai pakai baju. Gadis berambut Hijau pendek tersebut bangun dengan rambut kusut.

"Uhh.. Jam berapa nih kak?" Ujar Gumi.

"Jam 5.00" Ujar Cowo tersebut.

"WHATT! YANG BENER AJA!" Pekik Gumi sambil menarik selimutnya lagi dan kembali tidur.

Cowo tersebut menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Yauda deh! Nanti ku bangunkan lagi jika sarapannya sudah siap." Ujar Cowo tersebut. Gumi mengangkat tangannya menandakan bahwa ia setuju. Cowo tersebut tersenyum kecil kemudian menutup pintu kamar adiknya.

Cowo berambut madu ini bernama Kagamine Len atau Len. Sedangkan adiknya bernama Kagamine Gumi. Mereka tinggal hanya ber empat dengan ibu nya dan adiknya yang paling kecil. Len berumur 16 dan Gumi berumur 15 tahun. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah Sieka Gakuen yang terkenal dengan gelar sekolah bergengsi dengan beasiswa yang mereka dapatkan, mereka dapat sekolah disana. Mereka hidup sederhana saja, rumah yang kecil dengan tingkat 2.

Len memakai Apron kemudian, melihat kedapur mereka dan menghela nafasnya.

"….. Pasti ibu tidak pulang semalaman…" Ujar Len. Ibu Len bekerja di toko roti 24 jam, dengan upah yang sedikit, mereka dapat hidup berkecukupan.

Len menatap jam dinding di dapurnya.

"Sebaikny aku segera mempersiapkan sarapan segera." Ujar Len lagi, sambil mengambil beberapa telur di kulkas nya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

"kak?" Ujar Gumi ke Len. Len mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah suara tersebut, dan melihat adiknya sudah memakai seragam sekolah.

"Sudah bagun dari tadi ya, Ada apa Gumi?" Tanya Len.

"Ibu tidak pulang hari ini?"

"kayaknya engga deh." Jawab Len.

"Ooh…." Ujar Gumi, sambil duduk di kursi meja makan, kemudian menyalakan TV nya.

"Nee…. Kaakk.." Ujar Gumi lagi.

"Ya?"

"Group 'DIVA' sudah rekrut orang baru lagi nih."

Len meletakkan sarapan mereka di meja. "Siapa yang mereka rekrut?"

"Eeeemm… Entahlah, yang jelas orang nya berambut biru dan menggunakan Syal."

"Kok bisa tau?"

Gumi menunjuk ke arah layar TV. "Coz, orang nya lagi di TV."

"Whooaaaaaaa… Baru jadi 'DIVA' sudah kayak artis yah.." Ujar Len terpesona.

Group 'DIVA' adalah group vocal yang sangat terkenal. Mereka me rekrut suara-suara terbaik dan menjadikan mereka penyanyi terkenal suara-suara mereka sangat legendaris. Len berharap bisa masuk 'DIVA', tapi kayaknya itu sekedar mimpi saja.

"Kak." Ucap Gumi membangunkan lamunan Len.

"Y…ya?"Jawab Len.

"Cepat dimakan sarapan kakak."

"Baik..baik…"

_Diva, huh?_

Ujar Len dalam hatinya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Len membawa sepedanya keluar rumah dan mengendarainya.

_Gumi hari ini akan jalan kaki saja dengan teman-temannya._

Len mengkayuh sepedanya dengan perlahan sambil menghayati pemandangan dan udara di pagi hari.

_Aaaahh.. Pagi hari memang sangat segar, tak ada Polusi… Udaranya menyegarkan…._

Tanpa disadari ada motor di belakang Len dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Len mendengar suara motor tersebut.

_Suara ini… Bau ini…_

Len menepikan Sepedanya tapi telat, Motor itu hampir menabrak Len, Len nga bsa menyeimbangkan sepedanya dan kemudian terjatuh.

"Hati-hati donk!" Ujar orang dalam helm itu. Dia mengendarai motor Ninja Merah . Len mengdipkan matanya 2x dan akhirnya roh nya kembali ke badannya.

"Wh.. what? Seharusnya aku yang bilang gitu!" Protes Len, kemudian bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Orang dalam helm tersebut tertawa. "Siapa suruh mengendarai… emm.. benda itu di tengah jalan." Ujarnya lagi.

_BENDA ITU? SERIOSLY?_

Tanda "x" mulai muncul di kepala Len.

"Setidaknya di pelankan tuh kecepatan motor mu!" Len menunjukkan papan jalan.

"TUH! 30 KM/Jam!" Lanjut Len lagi.

"So?"

"Ya seharusnya ikuti tata peraturan lalu lintas!" Protes Len lagi.

"Terus kalo ku langgar tata aturan nya?"

"Aku.. emm… eeenngg.." Len mikir-mikir apa yang harus ia jawab akan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Oh!" Akhirnya bola lampu di kepala Len pun nyala. "Kau akan di tilang!" Jawab Len.

Orang berhelm itu celigak celiguk ke arah kiri dan kanan.

"Emang nya ada Polisi di dekat sini, maksud ku di tempah kecil entah berantah, di pinggiran kota, seperti ini?" ujar orang tersebut sambil tertawa mengejek.

_Be..benar juga sih…_

"aa.. eemm.." Len sekarang benar-benar bingung.

"Ahahahaaaa! Dasar bodoh!" Ujar Orang itu kemudian menyalakan motornya lagi.

"Goodbye, pretty boy." Ujarnya lagi kemudian tertawa lalu pergi.

Tanda 'x' di kepalanya makin membesar.

"WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!"

_PRETTY BOY? Awas kauuu!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-_

Len dapat sampai ke sekolahnya dengan selamat tanpa lecet 1 pun.

"Pagi, ketua." Ujar salah 1 siswa.

"Pagi." Jawab Len dengan senyuman hangat nya.

"Ketua…" seorang gadis berambut Hijau kebiruan mendekati Len. Len menatap gadis tersebut.

"Ahh.. Miku-San." Jawab Len sambil tersenyum.

"Ketua, baju mu kotor tuh. Ketua tadi jatuh?" Tanya Miku. Gadis tersebut bernama Hatsune Miku. Sekertaris OSIS. Dia sangat pintar, cantik, manis dan mempunyai suara yang sangat tinggi.

"Ah.. ia.. " Jawab Len. Miku mendekati Len dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya kemudian me-lap pipi Len.

"Ketua keliatan tidak baik-baik saja, biasanya ketua datang lebih awal." Ujar Miku. Wajah Len Memerah.

"A.. Emm.. Ya… B..begini…" Len terbata-bata saat melihat Miku, akan tetapi kata-kata Len di Potong oleh suara Motor yang kyk toak rusak. Seluruh siswa di Seika Gakuen yg berada di halaman Sekolah, menatap Sekolah yang berada di depan Dan berhadapan dengan Seika Gakuen. Sekolah SMU swasta yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak nakal, Seluruh sekolah dipenuhi dengan coretan, merokok, minum-minuman, botol bekas mereka minum pun masih ada di halaman sekolah, dan sekolah ini di kenal sebagai sekolah tempat ketua Geng "Yooru" belajar.

_Belajar? Belajar di tempat itu? Bayangin aj! 1 detik aj ga bakal bsa belajar._

Sekolah swasta ini bernama Heika Gakuen.

Suara motor yg kyk TOAK PECAH tu berasal dari Heika Gakuen, Motor Ninja berwarna Merah. Dan di ikuti dengan motor-motor yang lain.

_T..tunggu dulu… aku kenal dengan Motor Ninja Merah itu..!_

Ujar Len.

"A…ano… Miku-San…"

"Oh.. Ketua belum pernah melihat mereka? Mereka selalu datang agak siang, dan karna ketua selalu datang pagi-pagi, jadi ketua belum pernah melihat mereka." Jelas Miku.

_Bawa Motor ke skul? Emank nya boleh? Terus bukannya yg pake Motor merah itu Orang yg ampir Tabrak aku? Lalu kenapa dia nga pake seragam? Malah pake baju motor._

Ujar Len.

Len berlari mendekati orang yg sudah memarkir Motor merah nya itu.

_Dia yg sudah mempermalukan aku..! tidak akn ku maap kaaaann!_

Ujar Len lagi.

Len yang sudah berjarak 1 kaki denganya, segera menarik lengan Orang berhelm itu. Akan tetapi terkena Kepalan Tinju dari teman-teman yg berada di samping nya.

"Mundur, Kau. Lalat Seika." Ujar Laki-laki dengan rambut yg berwarna merah tua.

Len memegang pipinya. "Mundur?"

Orang misterius yg mengendarai Ninja merah tersebut melepas helm nya.

"Asal Kau tau aja. Orang yg tadi kau sentuh…." Ujar Cowo yang di sampingnya. Orang tersebut sudah melepas Helm nya dan menatap Len. Mata Len Terbelalak apa lagi setelah mendengar kata-kata lanjutan dri cowo itu.

"…. Dia adalah Ketua Geng 'Yooru', Hagane Rin."

Len menatap dengan tatapan kaget ke gadis yang ternyata adalah Ketua Geng 'Yooru'.

_WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!_


	2. Chapter 2

Minna ^^  
>Thanks uda di review Diva Chapter.1<p>

La-Chan seneng banget ! hehe~~

Baiklah kita mulai aja yuk

**Diva. Chapter.2**

"Meet The Yooru and Rin"

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid©Yamaha**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-  
><strong>

Gadis dengan rambut kuning kemaduan. Rambutnya yang pendek nga sampai di pundak nya. Matanya yang berwarna Aquamarien, menatap mata Len dengan tatapan dingin. Kulitnya yang putih. Ya, Dia orang yang sudah hampir menabrak Len, dan juga, Ketua Geng Yooru. Hagane Rin.

Len Terpana + Shock melihat Rin.

"Oi." Ujar Rin.

Len mengedipkan matanya 2x kemudian sadar kembali.

"A..A.. Emm.." Len sudah nga tau apa yang dia harus katakan.

"Keeetuuuaaaaaa.." Suara Siswa Seika memanggil Len, membangunkan Lamunan nya. Miku berlari mendekati Len, dan membantunya bangun.

"Ketua.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ujar Miku. Len tersenyum "Yea…"

"HEYY! HAGANE-SAN!" suara salah satu guru Heika membuat Len dan Kawan-kawan Rin menatapnya.

"Ou-Ou.." Ujar Rin.

"Nenek Sihir datang…." Lanjut Rin lagi. Rin mengambil tas nya yang kelihatan super ringan.

_Aku berani bertaruh isinya tu tas cuman angin aja._

Ujar Len dalam hatinya.

"Come On Guys… Time to go!" Ujar Rin lagi kemudian berlari, di ikutin dengan anggota geng yang lainnya.

"Oh Yeaa…" Rin menengok ke belakang dan menatap Len. " See you again, Preety Boooyy.." Ucap Rin sambil senyum mengolok.

Tanda "X" di kepala Len makin membesar, mukanya memerah, bukan karna malu.. karna sudah mau meledak.

"Hagane-San! Pake Seragam Sekolah! Sekarangg!" Ujar guru Heika sambil mengejar Rin.

_Grrrrrrrrrrr…. Hagane Rin….!_

"Awas Kau HAGANEEEEEEE!" Pekik Len yg sudah meledak.

Rin yang mendengar tersebut tersenyum puas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Di kelas, Len menatap kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya dengan tatapan setengah mau pingsan.

"A…An..ano… Miku san…"

"Ya, itu berkas berkas yang harus di tanda tangani." Ujar Miku sambil tersenyum polos.

"S…Sebanyak iniii?" Tanya Len, Len menatap Tumpukan kertas yang tingginya mencapai kepala Len saat duduk.

"Yap! Kan Ketua, Ketua OSIS, di sekolah ini." Jawab Miku dengan senyuman khas nya.

Len memegang kepalanya kemudian melihat keluar jendela.

_Hagane…. Sepertinya nama keluarganya pernah ku dengar…_

Ujar Len dalam hatinya.

"A… Ano… Ketua…." Miku membangunkan Lamunan Len. Len menatap Miku kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Miku-san, Aku akan segera mengerjakan berkas-berkas ini. Kau boleh kembali ke kelas kok." Ujar Len. Miku tersenyum.

"Baiklah… Trima kasih ketua.."

Len membalas senyuman Miku, Miku pun keluar dari ruangan Len.

Len menghela nafas nya.

_Miku-San baik banget… berbeda dengan…._

Len membayangkan Wajah Rin dengan senyuman mengoloknya.

_Cara berbicara yang sopan… beda dengan…._

Len membayangkan Cara berbicara Rin

"Preettyy.. Boooyy.."

Suara Rin terasa terulang-ulang di kepala Len seperti Echo.

"AARRRGGHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU Kurutta Shojo (Gadis Gila)!"Ujar Len yang sudah meledak.

"Ehem!" Suara seorang guru berambut Coklat tua yang berdiri di samping pintu.

"P…P…p.. pak Azuma?" Len terbata-bata sambil mengeluarkan keringat Dingin nya.

"_Kurutta Shojo_?" Tanya Pak Azuma memastikan kata-lata Len tadi.

Len nyengir-nyengir GaJe "Ehehe… G..gni pak… Tadi ketiduran and… mimpi soal cewe-cewe gila… Ehehe."

Pak Azuma Menarik salah satu alisnya ke atas.

"Apa kau kecapean?"

"Y…yea.. begitulah.. Ehehe.."

"Kalau begitu check kesehatan mu, jangan sampai sakit." Ujar Pak Azuma.

"O..OK!"

"Good." Ucap Azuma kemudian keluar ruangan.

Len menghela nafasnya yang panjang.

_Gara-gara kurutta shojo itu, aku jadi sempet di sangka gila lagi. Aakkhhh… sebaiknya aku lupakan saja tentang tu cewe! And.. Btw…_

_Tu tadi guru ngapain kesini? -_- nyuri scene ya? _(Author: Leeeennn -_-)

Len menggaruk kepalanya kemudian mengambil pulpen dan kertas-kertas tersebut.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Rin…" Ujar lelaki berambut merah tua dengan mata coklat.

Rin duduk di jendela tingkat 3 sambil melihat sekolah Seika.

"hm? Knapa Kai?" tanya Rin.

"cowo yang tadi pagi.."

"Hemm?" Rin menunggu kata-kata Kai.

"..Kau kenal dengannya?" Lanjut Kai.

"Engga."

"Lalu yang tdi—" Rin memotong ucapan Kai.

"Aku nga kenal dengan dia. Apa aku kurang jelas?" Ujar Rin dengan tatapan kematian nya.

Kai harus menelan ludahnya, mendengar ucapan Rin.

"Dan 1 hal lagi…" Lanjut Rin.

"ya?"

"Beritahu Rei, Jack, Hayato, tuk jangan ganggu cowo itu tadi."

"Ta..tapi.."

Rin menatap Kai dengan tatapan tajam. Kai pun menutup mulutnya.

"That Boy Is Mine…" Ujar Rin dengan senyuman 'Evil' nya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Narator : Di Seika Gakuen

Len : "HATTTCCHHOO" (-_-) "kok rasanya ada yang bicarain aku ya?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jam pelajaran Olahraga, Len dan kawan-kawan nya bermain basket di gedung olahraga sekolahnnya. Para gadis-gadis terpesona melihat Len bermain Basket.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!" Pekik cewe-cewe yang liatin Len. Walhasil jump shoot yang seharusnya masuk Ring, malah melesat di sambil ring.

"Walahhh… Ketua Grogi ya?" ujar salah satu teman Len.

"URUSAII! (Diam lah)" Wajah Len memerah panas.

"Cieee… Ketua Imut banget…!" goda teman-teman nya.

Len mengambil bola basket dan melempar ke teman-teman nya.

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" Len mengejar teman-teman nya yang berlari-lari.

"Hahahhaa… kabuurr… Ketua Len Maraaahhh~ Hnyaaaaa…" Goda teman-teman nya lagi.

Miku melihat Len dari lantai dua gedung olahraga. Miku tersenyum melihat Len.

Len merasa di perhatikan oleh seseorang, kemudian Len menatap ke atas Lantai 2.

Len melihat Miku yang tersenyum manis ke Len. Wajah Len tambah memerah.

Miku melambaikan tangannya. "Ketuaaaa… Yang semangat yaaa…"

"I…iaa….." Ujar Len dengan wajah memerah.

"Cieee… di semangati pacarnya." Goda kawan-kawan nya.

Len mengambil bola-bola basket dan kembali mengejar mereka.

"DIA BUKAN PACAR KU…." Ujar Len.

Para cewe-cewe masih terkesima melihat Len.

"Waduhh… Len-senpai…. Walaupun marah-marah masih aja tetap CUTE!" Ujar cewe-cewe tersebut.

_Kok mereka jadi maen kejar-kejaran… bukannya maen basket _(Author :Parah(-_-) )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Teng.. Tenng… Teeng…" Bunyi lonceng kebahagiaan bagi para siswa setiap jam 4 sore berdentang keras. Para siswa dengan semangatnya keluar dari gedung sekolah, apa lagi para murid Heika.

Berandalan anak-anak seika dengan gaya ala 'punk' menghalau para cewe-cewe murid Seika di luar sekolah.

"Gadis-gadis manisssss…" Goda para buaya darat Heika.

"Ikh.. apaan seh!" ujar cewe-cewe tersebut, berusaha tuk lewat.

"Eitss… jangan pergi dulu doonnkk.. kan baru ketemu."

"Apaan sih, ni buaya!" Ujar salah satu cewe itu.

Len yang baru sampai di TKP berusaha menolong gadis-gadis Seika.

"OI! Kalo berani, jangan sama cewe donk!" Ujar Len.

"Heeehh?" Para berandalan Heika mendekati Len, Para gadis-gadis itu bersembunyi di balik punggung Len.

"Kau manis juga ya…" Ujar salah satu berandalan tadi ke Len.

_HAH? What?_

Tangan para berandalan tadi mulai mendekati wajah Len, tapi Len menampar tangan tersebut.

"Hoy! Kau nga tau kami ini siapa?" Ujar salah satu berandalan tadi, yang nga terima teman tangannya di pukul.

"Aku nga mau tau kalian siapa!" Ujar Len dengan Nada CUEK.

"Dasar Bocah Seika Sok! Kami adalah Anggota Geng 'YOORU'" Ujarnya lagi, sambil menarik kerah baju Len dan berusaha memukulnya.

Len menutup matanya dan…

*Buughh!

Len membuka matanya dan melihat berandalan itu sudah terkapar dengan pipi yang memar.

Len celigak-celiguk.

"Hoy!" Suara seorang gadis yang sudah sangat Len kenal.

"Aku nga ingat kalo aku nge rekrut orang-orang lemah seperti kalian." Lanjutnya lagi.

Len menatap Rin di sampingnya.

"Cih, me rekrut kalian sama saja membuat malu nama geng 'Yooru'" Ujar Kai.

"Mengaku-ngaku sebagai Anggota 'Yooru' sama saja dengan gali kuburan sendiri." Ujar Cowo di samping Rin dengan kulit yang kecoklatan (Hayato).

"Kurasa Jack aja sudah cukup tuk lawan kalian ber-5" Ujar cwo dengan rambut berwarna hitam pekat (Rei).

Cowo dengan Rambut Oranye dan matanya yang hijau tanpa ekspresi sama skali mendekati para berandalan pengecut tersebut.

"a..amp..ampun… Jec.. M.. maksud ku… Jack…"

Jack meregangkan jari-jarinya "Kreek-kreek"

"Hiiiiiiiii… Kabuurrrrrrrrrrrrr" Pekik para berandalan itu dan lari terbirit-birit.

Len menatap Rin dan geng nya.

"T..terima kasih…" Ujar Len.

"Aku nga lakuin itu demi kamu kok" Jawab Rin tanpa ekspresi.

Tanda "X" di kepala Len Mulai muncul.

_Sial! Buat apa juga aku bilang "Trima kasih?"_

Jerit Len dalam hatinya.

"Berani banget mereka ngaku-ngaku anggota 'Yooru'" Ujar Kai sambil mengambil tasnya yang jatuh.

"Heyy.. Rin-Sama, Hari ini mau kemana?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Kayaknya aku bakal langsung kerumah." Jawab Rin.

"Aihh… Rin-Sama nga asik!" Ucap Kai sambil memajukan bibirnya 3 cm.

"Kalau begitu mau main di rumah ku?" Ujar Hayato mengajak Rin dan kawan-kawan.

"Sounds Good To mee (Boleh-boleh aja)" Jawab Rin lagi dengan senyuman nakal nya.

"Asikk! Gitu donk Rin-Sama!" Kai mendekap Rin erat.

Len menatap pemandangan aneh tersebut.

_Cewe diundang ke rumah cowo? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka mau….._

Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai muncul di dalam benak Len. Tanpa disadari Len menjerit sendiri oleh hayalan-hayalannya sendiri.

"WAAAAAAAA!"

Rin, Kai dan kawan-kawan menatap Len.

"Oh… kau si Pretty Boy yang tadi pagi, Kapan kau berada disni?" Ujar Kai.

"AKU DARI TADI DISINI! MASA NGA LIAT!" tanda 'x' mulai bertebaran di kepala Len.

"Oh…." Jawab Kai. "Yuk Hayato!" Lanjut Kai lagi.

Len merasa seperti angin lalu, di biarkan begitu saja.

Rin dan kawan kawan sudah jauh dari pandangan Len.

Len yang dipenuhi dendam akan Geng Yooru dan 'Kurutta Shojo' itu!

Dia tidak pernah merasa dipermalukan seperti ini. Len menatap kelangit. Kemudian muncul wajah Wanita Gila tersebut dan akhirnya Len pun meledak ke2 kalinya.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAA!SIAALLL!"Pekik nya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Falling-San, Kumi-San, Thx dah review, :D

Pengen skali-skali buat karakter cewe yang tomboy dan maskulin *Plak!*

Miki-San,

Hehe ia~ ku suka bikin orang-orang surprise~ hehehe!

Cyasase-Chan,

maph banget uda nunggu lama hahaha~! pada akhirnya di updet kan ^_^

Kayaknya nanti chapter.3 di update skitar hari minggu ato sabtu ^_^

sabar ya minna


	3. Chapter 3 Declaration Of War

Author : Gommen _ kalo banyak OC na, coz masih pemula, nga tau apa-apa *innocent* Hehehe..

Thx dah di review, ^^

baiklah di mulai aja.

**WARNING**:

Banyak OC , cerita nga jelas, banyak TYPO!

**Diva.**Chapter 3

"**Declaration Of War"**

Len mangambil segelas susu dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Sambil menghela nafasnya yang berat karna harus mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba nasib ku seperti ini? Kemarin-kemarin perasaan normal-normal aja.

Ya tuhann… apa salah ku sampai-sampai kau mengirimkan aku seorang gadis gila, sarap, sinting seperti dia?" ujar Len yang harus meratapi dirinya sendiri. Len meminum segelas susunya.

"Minum segelas susu sebelum tidur, wah-wah… itu bagus untuk pertumbuhan mu." Ujar rin yang berada di jendela kamar Len.

"…"

3 detik kemudian.

"PFFFTTTTTTTTTT!" Len menyemprotkan Susu yang ada di mulutnya.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!" Rin tertawa Lebar melihat Len.

"K..kau! sedang apa disini? Ini kamar ku!" Protes Len.

"Ia.. aku tau…" Jawab Rin dengan santai.

"Dari mana kau tau rumah ku? Dan lebih penting lagi.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"

"Ahh.. kau mengusir ku Pretty boy? Apadahal aku disini kan mau menjenguk mu…" Ujar Rin dengan nada polos.

Len hanya 'sweatdrop' kemudian berusaha mengusir Rin.

"Aku nga sakit jadi pergilah!"

"Ah.. benarkah?" Ujar Rin sambil memonyongkan mulutnya 3 centi.

"Ia! Positif! 100%! Sekarang pergilah! Aku mau tidur!" Jelas Len kemudian mendorong Rin agar keluar dari ruangan nya.

"Oh.. kau mau tidur? Mau kutemani?" Ucap Rin sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Wajah Len memerah.

"OUTTTT!" Pekik Len.

"geezzz…" Rin hanya 'sweatdrop' kemudian keluar lewat jendela kamar Len.

"Dan jangan KEMBALI!" Pekik Len lagi. Dan menghampas pintu jendela nya.

Len di balik jendela nya, memegang wajahnya yang memerah banget.

Len membuka jendelanya lagi.

"Enyahlah kau Gadis HENTAI!" Pekik Len lagi dan menutup Pintu jendelanya untuk ke2 kalinya.

Rin yang masih ada di TKP hanya bisa 'sweatdrop'.

"Gadis Hentai?" Ujar Rin kecil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Len sudah siap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Terima kasih ke Nona hentai tadi malam. Len sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

"Kakak.. kok kelihatan suntuk banget?" Ujar Gumi sambil berjalan bersama kakaknya ke sekolah.

"Oh.. ga kok.." Jawab Len kemudian menguap sepanjang jalan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kak..kemana sepeda kakak?" Tanya Gumi.

"Ku tinggal dirumah, hari ini pengen jalan kaki aja. Ha Ha Ha" Ucap Len.

Sebenarnya dia separuh bohong. Memang sepedanya di tinggal di rumah. Tapi sepedanya kemarin sudah rusak banget, uang tabungan Len juga sudah menipis banget, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk jalan kaki.

Len menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian menghela nafasnya yang panjang.

"Kakak." Gumi berusaha membangunkan kakaknya dari lamunan nya.

"y..ya?"

"Aku tunggu teman ku dlu." Gumi menunjuk ke arah rumah temannya.

"Jadi kakak dluan aja yah." Lanjut Gumi.

"Ok..ok.." Jawab Len, kemudian menlanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah Seika.

Len melanjutkan jalan kakinya lagi.

Setelah 3 langkah, Len mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ketuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Pekik sekertaris Seika.

Len menatap ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Oh.. Miku-San." Ujar Len.

Miku berlari ke arah Len dan kemudian berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Ketua biasanya naik sepeda." Tanya Miku yang heran.

"E.. ya.. Well… Aku pengen Jalan kaki aja.." Elak Len sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Oh ia Miku-San, aku nga tau kalo Miku-San biasanya jalan kaki." Lanjut Len.

"sebenarnya ayah ku selalu mempersiapkan mobil dan supirnya untuk mengantar ku. Tapi aku lbih memilih untuk jalan kaki." Jawab Miku.

"Lalu kenapa lbih memilih jalan kaki?"

"Polusi."

"Eh?"

"Polusi semakin marak, dan aku tidak mau pagi-pagi sudah merusak udara pagi yang segar ini." Jawab Miku dengan senyuman nya.

"_Wah.. Sugoi (Hebat) Miku-San bukan hanya kaya, tapi hatinya juga baik dan perhatian" _Ujar Batin Len.

Tanpa disadari wajah Len memerah sendiri.

"Ehh Ketua.. Anda demam? Wajah Ketua memerah." Tanya Miku.

"En..engga engga." Len berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"P..Pang..panggil aja.." Len menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berusaha tidak menatap langsung mata miku.

"umh?" Miku menunggu lanjutan kata-kata Len.

"P..panggil saja aku Len." Ujar Len kemudian menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Baiklah." Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum.

Len senyum tipis dan sedikit puas.

"_Apa aku suka dengan Miku-San?"_ Tanya Len pada batin nya.

"Ket.. maksud ku, Len-Kun. Ayo kita percepat langkah kita. Nanti telat." Ucap Miku.

Len mengangguk kepalanya dan mulai berlari.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A… Apa apaan ini?" Tanya Len dengan tatapan marah dan keringat dingin.

"Permisi Yuki, photo apa itu?" Ucap miku sambil menunjuk pada photo yang dipegang selurung anak-anak di sekolah Seika.

"Ahahaha.. ini? Kau bisa mendapatkan photo ini di kardus dekat Tangga menuju atap." Jawab temannya Miku.

"Boleh ku lihat photonya?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Tentu, aku ada banyak kok, hahaha." Jawab Yuki, kemudian memberikan photo tersebut ke Miku.

Miku melihat photo tersebut dengan tatapan kaget dan memperlihat kan photo tersebut ke Len.

"Len-Kun, sebaiknya kamu liat photo ini deh."

Len mengambil photo tersebut . "eh?.."

4 detik kemudian. Setelah dilihat baik-baik, isi photo tersebut dan…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!" Dengan seketika sekolah Seika seperti di gempakan oleh kingkong raksasa.

Len dengan aura kematian disekitarnya mulai muncul.

"_Photo…photo… photo apa ini?_" Tanya Len dengan nada seperti mau bunuh orang.

"P..Photo K.. Ketua…" Jawab salah satu murid yang ditanya Len.

"_Dari manakalian mendapatkan photo ini?" _ Tanya Len lagi.

"D..Di.. Di kardus dekat tangga menuju Atap."

Jawab murid tersebut dengan keringat dingin.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Len pun Berlari ke arah tangga.

Len mendapatkan kardusnya tapi photo-photonya sudah hilang.

"Tch! F**K! *%&#$(#$#*$!#!($*^$$($\\/$%!$)%^**" Len mengutuk dengan kata-kata yang 'tak boleh dikatakan'.

"_Siapa yang sebarin ni Photo? Pasti… Pasti si Cewe Hentai itu!"_

Gumam dalam Len dalam hati.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Narrator no Baka : yang penasaran dengan photo tersebut. akan ke beritahu apa isinya.

Isinya adalah photo Len yang sedang tidur dengan posisi yang…..

Len : *JITAK!*Jangan Di TERUSKAN! Kau ingin reputasi ku TURUN?

Narrator no Baka : *aww T^T (Kibarin bendera putih)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Len yang masih memakai tas nya memasuki kelas 2-A di sekolah Heika. Seluruh siswa Heika yang melihat Len dengan seragam Seika di sertai dengan aura kematiannya, membuat para siswa-siswa Heika hanya 'Sweatdrop'.

Len melempar photonya di meja depan Rin dan kawan-kawannya duduk.

Rin mengambil photo tersebut dan menatapnya dengan seksama.

Len melipat tangannya dan menunggu penjelasan dari Rin.

"Kau berusaha untuk menggoda ku dengan photo ini?" Tanya Rin dengan nada datar dan wajah penuh pertanyaan.

"ENGGA!"

"Jadi ini maksud nya apa?

"Seharusnya aku yang ngomong seperti itu."

"Haa?"

"Kau yang menyebarkan photo ini di sekolah ku kan?"

Tanya Len.

Rin hanya diam kemudian berdiri.

Rin meninggalkan Len dan keluar kelas.

"HEYY!KEMBALIIII!" Pekik Len.

Rin memutar kepalanya 90 derajat, kemudian mengeluarkan senyum mengolok nya.

_Arggghh!stupid stupid stupid hentai !_

_Jadi gini? Jadi akhirnya begini?_

_Jika mau mu seperti ini…_

_Ok!_

_Aku terima Deklarasi perang mu._

Ujar Len dengan aura Battle nya yang menyala-nyala.

Len keluar kelas Rin dan kemudian berlari.

Tapi tanpa disadari ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari tas Len…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Narrator no Baka : Dan akhirnya perang antara Ketua Ossis Seika dan Ketua Geng Yooru pun dimulai.

Maksud ku, Dimulai na di Next Chapter.. Sayonara…

Jack : *numpang lewat sambil makan pisang.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-

Author : La-Senpai Here!

Thx dah di review yaa *Bowww!*

Kuro-Sama, Gommen kalo banyak oc na... Character cowo na di vocaloid kurang tau sih _ Tehehehe.

EYD? O_O?

*maap blum berpengalaman*

*Bow Lagi!*


	4. Chapter 4 The 1st Diva

Kai : HOEYY! WHATS UP BRO! XD aku Kai.

Hayato : Yo, Minna (semuanya), Nama ku Hayato.

Rei : Hello *senyuman super ceria* namaku Reeeeiii...

Jack : Hei.. *nada datar, wajah datar* …

. . . . . . .

Kai, Hayato, Rei : *JITAK, JACK!* PERKENALKAN NAMA MU BODOH!

Jack : oh.. Hai, Aku Jack.

Kai : dan kami adalah… Jreng jreng jreeng

Hayato, Rei, Kai : 4 tangan kanan Rin-Sama, Geng Yooru..! XD

Jack : … Yooru…

'Sweatdrop'.

Kai : Kami karakter luar dari vocaloid, coz di vocaloid, karakter cowonya cuman dikit.

Hayato, Rei : *Angguk-angguk * Yep-Yep.

Rei : kami selalu melindungi Rin-Sama dari musuh-musuh yang mengincar nyawanya.

Hayato : dan kami juga selalu menuruti perintah rin-Sama.

Kai : ngomong-ngomong, Umur ku 16 tahun sama seperti Rin-Sama, tinggi ku 169, berat badan ku 57,9

Hayato : umurku juga 16 tahun, Tinggi : 170, Berat : 53.

Rei : Umur ku 17 tahun, tinggi : 174, Berat : 59.

Jack : 15, 171 , 51.

'Sweatdrop' again.

Hayato : makanan kesukaan ku, sesuatu yang pedas-pedas.

Rei : Aku Ramennn..

Kai : Aku Kare Bread. X3

Jack : Pisang.

. . . . . . .. .

Rei : Tanggal lahir ku, 22 Juni. Hayato, 3 Januari. Kai, 11 September. Jack, 3 Mei.

Hayato : Lalu Warna kesukaan kami.. *trululululu.. trililili*

Rei : Hayato.. HP mu bunyi.

Hayato : *piip* Yea? Moshi-moshi?

Author : BAKAA(Idiot)! CEPAT DI MULAI CHAPTER 4 NYA! ATAU KU TUMIS KALIAN 1-1! *Pip*

3 detik kemudian.

Hayato : *Panik!* UWAAAA! CEPAT DI MULAI CEPAT..! *cligak-cliguk* loh.. mana mereka? Jangan bilang mereka meninggalkan aku sendiri…

Hayato : *T^T* Chapter.4, DIVA. START! *hiks.. Sob..sob..*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid©Yamaha**

**Note : tulisan yang **_**italic**_** tu artinya Len ngomong dlm hati ^_^ khehehe.., banyak TYPO, cerita nga jelas.. Kebanyakan OC**

**.4**

"**The 1****st**** DIVA"**

Len mengeluarkan auranya yang seakan-akan mau membunuh orang.

_Cewe ituuu! Selalu saja mencari masalah!_

_Dia pikir dia siapa?_

_Mentang mentang ketua geng yooru, dia bisa berbuat seenak nya saja?_

Len membanting pintu ruangan OSIS sebagai pelampiasan nya.

Pikiran Len benar-benar kacau, dihantui oleh Nenek sihir yang bernama Rin.

_Tenang.. Tenang…_

_Aku hanya perlu udara segar._

Ujar Len lagi.

Len membuka jendela di ruangan OSIS, kemudian melihat Gadis berambut kuning di kuncir ke samping.

_Itu kan Akita Neru_

Len menatap gadis tersebut yang kelihatan sedikit panik.

"Akita Neru.."

Pekik Len ke Neru.

Neru menatap keatas kearah suara Len.

"K..Ketua.."

Neru terlihat kaget melihat Len.

_Kok natap aku kayak nge lihat hantu sih?_

"Ano… Akita-San, ngapain disana?"

Neru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Len.

Dengan cepat Neru berlari menjauhi Len.

Len hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihat reaksi si Neru.

_Apa dia menghindari ku, atau dia takut melihat ku?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

"Len-Kun…"

Panggil Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, Miku-San?"

Jawab Len sambil mencorat coret buku.

"Sebentar lagi akan diadakan Festival budaya, walaupun masih agak lama…."

Miku memotong kata-katanya dan menyodorkan Len selembar kertas.

"…Bolehkah kita mengadakan acara konser sukarela tidak?"

Tanya Miku dengan senyumanya.

Len mangambil selembarannya kemudian membacanya.

"Bagus juga sih… lalu siapa yang menyanyi?"

Tanya Len.

"Sukarela, tapi um.. aku…"

Wajah Miku memerah sambil menatap kebawah.

Len tersenyum melihat tingkah Miku dan seakan-akan mengerti apa maksud Miku.

"baiklah… Konser ini akan diadakan di aula sekolah."

Ucap Len.

"Hehe.. makasih…"

"Dan aku juga tidak sabar melihat Konser Miku-San."

Ujar Len lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

Wajah Miku memerah malu.

"I..Ia…. Makasih banyak Len-Kun."

Wajah Miku yang memerah ditambah dengan senyuman nya yang manis.

Membuat Len juga tersipu malu.

Melihat mereka berdua sama-sama memerah. Len mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kertas nya di meja.

Sedangkan Miku mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"A..ano… Len-Kun… Aku pergi dulu ya… Byee..!" Ujar Miku kemudian kabur dengan cepat.

Setelah Miku keluar dari ruangan badan Len pun melemas ditambah lagi wajahnya yang memerah.

Len menatap kearah jendela luar.

Setelah 2 menit melihat keluar jendela, akhirnya Len bergumam dalam hatinya.

_Aneh…_

_Sepertinya aku menatap seorang nenek sihir Hagane di jendela._

Len menggosok-gosok matanya sampai 3x.

"Hay Pretty Boy…"

Ujar Rin sambil mengeluarkan senyuman sombongnya.

Setelah 3 detik sehabis Rin ngomong, Len baru bisa histeris.

"! NENEK SIHIR!"

Jerit Len yang kaget setengah mati melihat Rin berada di luar jendela lantai 2, kemudian Len pun terjatuh dengan kursi yang ia duduki.

Tanda 'X' di kepala Rin pun keluar.

"Nenek sihir?"

Rin memasuki ruangan lewat jendela dan mendekati Len.

"B..B..Bagaimana caranya kau melayang ?"

Tanya Len tergagap-gagap, yang mulai meragukan apa Rin itu manusia atau bukan.

"Aku tidak melayang, Aku menggunakan Kekuatan terbang ku agar bisa sampai disini."

Ujar Rin Sambil menatap serius.

"UAAAAA ALIEEEENN!"

Pekik Len Lagi. Rin hanya bisa senyam senyum menahan ketawa nya.

Len menatap keluar jendela, dan melihat cowo berambut merah tua dengan mata kecoklatan.

"YO! Pretty Face!" Ujar Kai, kemudian melompat kedalam ruangan OSIS.

"Kau tidak menunggu di luar?"

Tanya Rin.

"Males diluar! Membosankan."

Jawab Kai dengan wajah ( - 3-)

"Wooaa, Sugoi (Menakjubkan) ! Aku tidak pernah melihat kelas sebersih ini!"

Ujar Kai.

"Shut Up, Kai!"

Ucap Rin ditambah dengan deathGlare nya.

Kai hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sambil senyam senyum GaJe.

Len yang masih shock dengan mulut melebar, akhirnya mulai bisa berbicara.

"Apa mau kalian kesini?"

Tanya Len dengan nada bingung.

Rin memberikan buku catatan yang disampulnya ada nama Kagamine Len.

"HEY! ITU KAN PUNYA KU!"

Ujar Len sambil merampas bukunya dari tangan Rin.

"Kau sudah menyebarkan foto-foto ku, dan sekarang kau mencuri buku ku?"

Rin tidak menjawab Len. Rin menatap ke kertas yang berada di meja Len, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Rin-Sama tidak mencuri buku mu… dia mengembalikan nya, tadi kau menjatuhkannya setelah keluar dari kelas Rin-Sama." Jelas Kai.

"USO! (Bohong) Bagaimana bisa Nenek sihir seperti dia…" Len menunjuk kearah Rin.

"…Mau mengembalikan barang-barang ku."

Ujar Len, kemudian menatap kearah Rin.

Rin mengeluarkan senyum mengolok + sombong khas nya.

"Tuh Lihat! Sama skali nga mungkin!"

Lanjut Len lagi.

"Yaa… Terserah sih." Ujar Kai sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Emang kenyataan nya gitu kok.. (= 3=)"

Lanjut Kai lagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Osis dibuka oleh salah satu murid Seika.

Gadis yang masuk itu melihat Ketua osis dalam kondisi terjatuh, sedangkan tak jauh dari situ,

Ia melihat murid Heika seakan-akan mau menyerang nya.

Jika kalian ada di situasi si cewe yang membuka pintu itu, apa yang kalian lakukan?

Ya! Pasti kalian akan menjerit.

"! KETUA LEN DISERANG ANGGOTA MURID HEIKA!"

Jerit si cewe tersebut.

"Kai, Ayo cabut!"

Ucap Rin kemudian meloncat lewat jendela.

"Roger That!" Jawab Kai, Kemudian ikut loncat keluar jendela.

Si cewe tersebut mendekati Len dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ketua tidak apa-apa?"

Len menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku Panggil perawat di UKS ya, Ketua."

"Aku Benar-benar gak apa-apa kok" Ujar Len sambil senyam senyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Oh ia, Ini buku catatan pengeluaran bulan ini."

Ujar Cewe tersebut dan memberikan Len buku tersebut.

"Terima kasih Houjo-San"

Gadis tersebut tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dlu ya ketua."

Ujar nya sambil keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan.

Len membenarkan kursinya dan duduk sambil menatap buku catatan nya.

Len membuka buku catatannya, memastikan tidak ada yang di rusak oleh Nenek Sihir itu.

Len membuka selembar kemudian selembar berikutnya.

_Sepertinya tidak ada yang di rusak oleh si nenek sihir Heika itu._

Len membuka selembar demi selembar lagi kemudian melihat ada tulisan dan gambar di dalam nya.

_Tanggal 30-November._

_Diva! Grup penyanyi terkenal, aku yakin dengan latihan dengan suara ku. Aku pasti bisa masuk ke Group Diva… _

_Tanggal 15-Desember._

_Aku ingin masuk Grup DIVA, tapi semakin lama, semakin banyak orang-orang yang ingin ikut dengan suara yang menakjubkan, tapi smuanya di tolak, sepertinya jika aku ikut audisi itu, pasti di tolak._

_Tanggal 21-Desember._

_Aku menemukan seorang Diva yang sudah masuk grup itu sejak umur 16 tahun, mungkin sekarang ia berumur 21/22. Wah, menakjubkan!_

_Tanggal 1-Januari._

_Aku menemukan Diva yang terkenal itu! Ternyata benar! Ia benar-benar hebat! Aku ingin seperti dia._

Len menutup buku catatannya. Len bergumam pada hatinya.

_Diva yang pertama….._

_Dia memang menakjubkan.. tapi…_

Len menggantungkan kalimatnya kemudian keluar ruangan Osis, Len berjalan menuju ruangan kelasnya.

"KAU TERLAMBAT!"

Ujar Seorang guru yang menyambut Len setelah Len membuka ruangan kelasnya.

Guru tersebut mempunyai Rambut berwarna coklat dengan mata yang matching dengan warna rambutnya, Ditemani dengan sebotol Sake di Tangan Kirinya.

"M..Maaf… Bu, Meiko…."

Ujar Len kecil ditemani dengan sweatdrop di samping kepalanya.

"..Tapi ini belum pelajaran dan lagi pula.." Len menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Disini blum ada murid-murid yang masuk kelas!"

Lanjut Len dengan senyum 'gaje' nya.

Meiko celigak celiguk melihat seluruh kelas, kemudian melihat Jam tangannya.

Meiko memperhatikan wajah Len dengan seksama.

"Apa kau yakin, *Hick* Allen?"

Tanya Meiko lagi.

Len hanya bisa Sweatdrop sambil meneruskan senyum 'gaje' nya.

"YA, Bu Meiko! Dan sudah berapa kali saya bilang, NAMA SAYA LEN…!

"Oo.." Ujar Meiko sambil meneguk 1 botol sakenya kemudian menatap kebawah.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Meiko pun menatap Len lagi.

Meiko mengedipkan matanya 2 kali.

"KAU TERLAMBATTT, GILBERT!" Ujar Meiko sambil menujuk kearah Len.

"Sudah berapa kali saya katakan…"

Ujar Len berusaha mengeluarkan Image Cool nya, akan tetapi gagal.

"….Ini belum jam pelajaran, dan lagi pula…."

"NAMA SAYA LEEENNN! BAHKAN NAMA GILBERT SAMA SKALI NGA DEKATT!"

Lanjut Len kemudian melihat Meiko-Sensei sudah terkapar di meja dengan bau alcohol yang sangat menyengat.

_Pasti dia mabuk lagi._

Ujar Len sambil sweatdrop.

_Guru yang didepan ku ini, dia suka mabuk-mabukkan, kalo ditengah pelajaran suka tertidur, suka ngomong yang nga jelas kalo mabuk._

_Benar-benar sulit dipercaya bahwa orang ini adalah mantan orang yang aku impikan._

Len menatap Meiko-Sensei yang tertidur pulas di mejanya, Len hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat.

_Ya, dialah Anggota Diva yang pertama, Yaitu Meiko._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hayato, Kai dan Rei : *lagi ngobrol-ngobrol*

Jack : Hey kalian, aku dapat berita dari author.

HKR : UWAAAAAA! *Kaget*

Kai : Kau seperti hantu saja! Datang tak di jemput pulang tak di anter (Author : Jelangkung Kaleee -_-)

Hayato : btw… berita apa?

Jack : Berita bahwa kita akan di diganti dengan anggota Vocaloid cowo yang lainnya.

HKR : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *Kaget yang ke 2x nya.

Rei : B..Bohong… karakter cowo di vocaloid kan dikit.

Hayato : B..Bener..!

Jack : Author nya di kasih tau ma temen-temen nya kalo Karakter vocaloid cowo ada banyak banget.

HKR : *Tertunduk dengan aura depresi*

Hayato : T…Tidak mungkin…. Author tidak akan sekejam itu…

Narrator No Baka : Dan bersambunglah kehidupan mereka ber4, kelanjutan mereka di cerita ini, tergantung dari kalian para pembaca. Akan kah mereka tinggal, atau di biarkan hidup di kolong jembatan. Silahkan di Review ya. Ho Ho Ho…..

HKR : DATS NOT FAIRRRRRR! TT^TT

Jack : *Makan pisang* nyum!

Len : Hey.. (-_-) itu pisang ku…


	5. Chapter 5 Revange

**Diva Chapter .5**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid©Yamaha**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Len menggendong Meiko-Sensei yang pingsan akibat alcohol ke UKS.

_Ukh! Bau alcohol nya menyengat banget!_

Ujar Len dalam batin nya.

_Mimpi apa aku semalam sampe-sampe bisa kayak gini._

_Pertama-tama foto ku yang di sebar, kemudian si nenek sihir itu, lalu aku harus membawa pemabuk ini ke UKS!_

Lanjut Len lagi yang terus terusan meratapi nasib nya.

_Ini semua pasti gara-gara tu Nenek sihir!_

_Aku akan membalas dendam nanti! Lihat Saja!_

Geram Len dalam hatinya kemudian membuka pintu ruangan UKS.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna magenta yang kuncir 2 kesamping dan warna matanya yang matching dengan rambutnya, menyambut Len dengan senyuman lebar.

"Oh rupanya kau Len, Kukira Siapa… Hehehe.." Gadis itu tertawa sendiri.

"Jika Len disini artinya Meiko Sensei pingsan lagi ya?" Lanjut gadis itu lagi.

"Yap!" Jawab Len Singkat.

"Letakkan saja Meiko-Sensei di kasur itu."

Len meletakkan Meiko-Sensei ke kasur yang di tunjuk gadis magenta itu.

"Teto-San, Tumben disini." Ujar Len.

Teto hanya tertawa kecil lagi, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Len.

"Ya… Disini satu-satunya tempat yang sunyi dan enak untuk belajar."

"O..hh.. bukannya karena disini tempatnya ada AC-nya lalu ada kasur juga?"

_Enak buat santai-santai atau tidur._

Tebak Len sambil senyam-senyum. Wajah Teto berubah merah drastis ditemani dengan 'x mark' di kepala Teto.

"U…urusai (Diamlah!)!"

Elak Teto sambil melipat tangan nya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hehe.. ia.. ia.. maaf" Ujar Len.

Teto menatap Len degan salah satu matanya.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau di sini terus?" Tanya Teto yang wajahnya masih memerah.

"Ah.. Ia! Aku harus ke kelas…!"

Ujar Len lagi sambil membuka pintu UKS.

3 detik setelah membuka pintu UKS, Len menoleh ke arah Teto.

"Teto-San, Hari ini kamu mau bol.. Ekh maksud ku, Tugas dari UKS Lagi?"

Tanya Len.

"Yea! Hari ini aku ada tugas menjaga UKS, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut pelajaran. Dan jangan lupa…"

Teto nge-pause perkataannya.

"…Aku Nga 'BOLOS'"

Lanjut Teto dengan wajah cemberut dan nada yang ditekan.

Len hanya bisa Sweatdrop.

_Benar-benar seperti anak SD…_

Ujar Batin Len sambil senyam-senyum Gaje.

"Ya, Baiklah! Sampai Jumpa Teto-San"

Teto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Len.

Setelah 3 Menit, Teto pun menghela nafasnya yang panjang.

"Huuaaaaaaahh!" Teto membaringkan badannya di kasur .

"Saatnya menjalankan tugas UKS~~~!" Ujar Teto sambil menutup matanya dan akhirnya tertidur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Len : Emangnya boleh tidur di UKS?

Narrator No Baka : *Baca Manga* Ya selama nga ketahuan sih, Nga masalah!

Len : Heyy! Kerja yang bener donk kalo jadi narrator! Jangan cumin Baca doank!

Narrator No Baka : Tapi Ini Edisi special dari—

Len : *Tutup Mulut si Narrator* Lu Gila apa? Nanti melanggar hak Cipta.

Narrator No Baka : = 3=

Author :UDAAAAA! KEMBALI KE POS MASING-MASING! *Death Aura*

Len , Narrator No Baka : YES MA'AM!" *Kabur*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

"Huaaaaaaaammm…" Len menguap, pas pas-an saat bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Len menatap keluar pintu kelas. Gumi dan Neru melewati kelas Len sambil membicarakan sesuatu. Seperti biasa, Neru selalu menatap ke layar HP nya. Matanya melotot seakan-akan mau keluar.

Gumi menatap ke dalam kelas Len dam mendapatkan kakaknya yang sedang duduk di ujung.

"LEN-NII-SAAANN!" Ujar Gumi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Len yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum dan membalas ucapan Gumi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Neru ikut menatap Len di ruangan kelas.

"Gumi…. Ne—"

Saat Len ingin menyapa Neru, Neru sudah kabur dengan Kecepatan 2GB/s.

Len hanya bisa Sweatdrop.

_Sudah kuduga…. Si Neru Pasti Menghindar dari aku…_

Gumi yang melihat Neru sudah kabur duluan juga ikut mengejar Neru.

"N..Neru-Chann..!" Teriak Gumi yang juga ikut bingung melihat Neru

Gumi berjalan mundur dan menatap kakaknya.

"LenNii-San, Aku pulang duluan yah! Jangan pulang jam di atas jam 5!...Byee." Ujar Gumi dan mengejar Neru lagi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.—

Len memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran kedalam Tas nya.

"Len-San." Ujar salah satu teman sekelas Len.

"Ya? Ada apa teman yang kebetulan sekelas dengan ku?"

(Author : Hoy.. Hoy… -_-")

Orang itu memberikan handycam ke Len.

"Oh ini…" Ujar Len agak Kaget.

"Aku ingin kembalikan Handycam ketua, trims ya sudah kasih pinjam."

Len menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, sama-sama."

Len mengambil Handycam nya kemudian menatap kearah sekolah Heika.

Tiba-tiba muncul bola lampu di atas kepala Len.

Len bergegas berlari keluar kelas membawa tas dan handycam nya.

Teman Len hanya bisa melongo melihat Len yang seperti kesambet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Len bersembunyi seperti 'Spy' di belakang sekolah Heika.

_Yoshhh! Sepertinya si nenek sihir itu belum keluar dari kelas…._

Ujar Len sambil masang wajah Evil nya.

Sambil merangkak ala tentara-tentara, Len menelusuri bagian-bagian sekolah dengan harapan bahwa menemukan si Nenek Sihir itu.

1 jam…

2 jam...

3 jam…

…mengintip di setiap jendela sekolah dan belum saja menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran nenek sihir itu, Len pun memegang kepalanya dengan wajah menyesal.

_Siaall… Sepertinya Nenek Sihir itu sudah pulang!_

Len pun berjalan menuju keluar gerbang, sambil melihat jam tangannya.

_Tch..! sudah jam 5 sore. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pulang, Atau Gumi akan memarahi ku._

Len melihat sekeliling sekolah Heika yang sangat hening dan sepi, dan melanjutkan jalannya. Tiba-tiba Len menghentikan langkahnya, Ia menoleh kebelakang dan memejamkan matanya.

_Kurasa aku mendengar suara ….._

Ujar Len kemudian mendekati arah suara tersebut.

Semakin mendekat, semakin terdengar suara wanita yang merdu.

"…_machi… akari hanayaka_

_EETERU masui no tsumetasu.." _(**Meltdown-Kagamine Rin)**

Len menutup matanya dan mendengarkan suara gadis yang merdu itu, Suaranya yang agak tinggi menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_Siapa yang punya suara emas ini….?_

Len memdengar dengan seksama lagi.

_Kurasa Suara ini berasal dari lantai 2._

Len Menatap jendela lantai 2 di atas kemudian menengok kearah pohon yang tepat berada di depan Jendela.

_Ehehe..! Lucky!_

Gumam Len lagi, kemudian memanjat pohon tersebut dan bersembunyi di balik jendela.

Len mengintip di jendela dan mencari tau siapa yang menyanyi itu.

…_..A… Are…?!_

Len menatap gadis berambut kuning kemaduan pendek dan warna mata yang aquamarine.

_H… Hagane.. Rin?_

Mata Len terbelalak melihat Rin menyanyi dengan indah nya.

"…_memure nai gozen niji subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru_

_OIRU gire no RAITAA…. yaketsuku youna ino naka_

_subete ga sou uso nara… hontou ni yokatta noni ne…"_

_I.. itu benar-benar Hagane Rin? Nga mungkin, dia memiliki suara emas… _

Elak len di benak nya, menolak mentah-mentah bahwa yang punya suara indah itu adalah Rin.

"_kimi no kubi o shimeru yume o mita…. hikari no afureru hiru sagari_

_kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no o….. nakidashi souna mede miteita…__**"**_

_Oh ia! Aku bisa rekam ini di handycam ku, kemudian ku sebarkan..! khehehhe…_

Len mengaktifkan dan memulai merekam Rin dengan Handycam-nya.

Rin yang masih asik menyanyi tidak menyadari kehadiran Len.

"_kaku-yuugou-ro nisa….. tobi-konde mitai to omou_

_massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei.." _Rin melanjutnya menyanyinya lagi, sedangkan Len masih mengintip dan merekam Rin sampai lagu yang dinyanyikan Rin pun selesai.

_Kehhehe.. sepertinya Nenek sihir itu sama sekali menyadari kehadiran ku…. Yossh! Rencana ku berhasil! Mereka semua, akan kaget saat melihat Video ini. Masa Ketua Yooru diam-diam menyanyi seperti gadis kecil._

Gumam Len sambil tertawa seperti setan dengan tanduk di kepalanya.

"Trilili-Trululu…Rururu.." bunyi sebuah ponsel yang berasal dari kantung celana Len.

_OH NO!_

Len yang kaget mendengar ponselnya bunyi, badannya langsung tidak dapat mengimbanginya dan…

"Bruukk!"

Len pun terjatuh dari lantai 2. Rin yang mendengar suara sesuatu jatuh, langsung mendekati ke arah jendela.

"Ouc..hh…" Len mengelus-elus punggung nya yang kesakitan kemudian menyadari di tangan handycam nya lenyap di tangan kanannya.

"Ora… Sepertinya Handycam mu rusak sedikit, tapi masih bisa di pakai…"

Ujar seseorang sambil mengambil handycam milik Len.

"Syukurlahh…" Len merespon gadis tersebut, kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan seragamnya.

"Boleh saya minta kemba—" Len menengok ke gadis tersebut, dan melihat Rin memegang handycamnya.

"HUAAAAAAAAA! NENEK SIHIR! Bagaimana kau bisa turun dari lantai 2 tanpa bersuara! Apa kau ini Hantu? Atau ternyata kau ini Alien? Tunggu! Apa kau seorang Ninja?!"

"Bukan… Tidak kah kau menyadari nya? Aku kan nenek sihir, jadi pastinya turun menggunakan sapu terbang…" Jawab Rin dengan wajah senyam senyum mengolok.

"Berhentilah Mengolok ku seperti orang Bodooh!" Ujar Len dengan wajah yang memerah karna di permalukan.

Rin melihat handycam Len sekilas.

"Kurasa aku bisa memperbaiki Handycam ini…." Ujar Rin.

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu bisa—"

"PRANGGG!" Rin melempar dengan keras Handycam Len ke arah pohon, sampai berkeping-keping.

Mulut Len hanya bisa ternga'-nga' melihat hasil 'art' nya menjadi 'pieces'.

"There… All Done!" Ucap Rin

"APANYA YANG 'ALL DONE'?! YOU WITCH! " Geram Len yang marah besar.

Rin memasang wajah tanda Tanya besar.

"Aku hanya membenarkan handycam mu…" Ujar Rin memakai nada tak bersalah.

"Apanya yang Dibenerin?! Liat Tuh! Bukannya tambah baik, malah tambah amburadul!" Protes Len mati matian.

"Di handycam itu ada sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada disitu." Ujar Rin tegas dengan matanya yang dingin.

_Gulp.._

Len hanya terdiam dan menatap Hagane Rin berjalan menjauhinya.

Len menatap Handycam nya yang sudah benar-benar hancur.

_Eh.. Ini kan…_

Len melihat benda kecil di pecahan handycam nya, kemudian mengambil nya.

"Ini kan Memory Cardnya! Jadi artinya…. Rekaman tadi…"

Len loncat-loncat kegirangan.

_YOSHHH! MISSION COMPLETE!  
><em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—


End file.
